Joyeux Noël Elizabeth !
by Donnegail
Summary: Cela fait un an que L'Alliance a été crée et pour fêter cela, le soir du 24 décembre, une grande fête est organisé au château de Poudlard. Elizabeth s'y trouve bien entendu, en compagnie de Will pour fêter cette soirée joyeuse. Petite apparition de trois personnages de l'univers de Harry Potter.


_Petit One-Shot bien plus récent (je ne poste pas mes fictions dans l'ordre purement chronologique où je les ai écrites), divisé en deux parties. Dans la première c'est plus une explication de l'univers de L'Alliance en général, dans la seconde, c'est l'histoire à proprement parlée. N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire et à me dire ce que vous avez aimer ou pas. Bonne lecture._

* * *

J'aurais peut être dut commencer par le début. Enfin, je vous ai déjà raconter le début. Le début de L'Alliance, le changement de ma vie. Mais j'ai avancer trop vite dans les événements. La première année n'a certes pas était très remplis mais, je me dois de revenir au moins sur un événement qui permettra peut être d'éclaircir un peu les choses à venir à propos de James et de moi. Peut être je devrais vous dire que lui aussi est devenu un Métamorphe, de la même façon que moi. Un autre loup-garou étrange l'a attaqué. On a finit par découvrir ses bêtes, provenant d'expériences réalisés par des humains sur d'autres humains ou sur des chiens. Des chiens-garou en soit. Voyant la transformation de ma personne comme de celle de James, les Fédérés n'ont bien sur pas voulus rester en arrière et on voulus eux aussi créer leurs Métamorphes artificiels. La procédure étant fort dangereuse, de nombreux humains mordus par ces chiens-garous moururent, aussi ma transformation et celle de James ont longtemps étés des cas particuliers. Le premier Métamorphe artificiel fédéré à était Raven.

Qui est Raven vous allez me dire ? Et bien, c'est mon cousin direct. Mon père a eu un frère, ils ne s'entendaient pas bien. Mon oncle c'est assez vite rallier à Beckett quand il a prit le contrôle de la Compagnie des Indes mais il est mort au combat. Son fils voue depuis une haine véritable à mon père et donc à moi et a très vite rallier Beckett, quand celui ci est revenu à la vie, comme l'avait fait son père. J'ai depuis longtemps oublié son nom d'origine mais est-ce vraiment important puisque plus personne ne l'appelle ainsi? Les scientifiques pensent que c'est une gène de nôtre famille, celle des Swan qui fait que la transmutation marche (théorie qui aurait dut condamner James à mort dans ce cas, et théorie que je réfute donc). Raven et moi sommes des ennemis mortels. Et nous sommes de la même famille. Cela faisait donc de lui le grand cousin de Joseph. Il a tué un membre de ma famille, donc de la sienne.

Sa transformation c'est assez mal passé, il a beaucoup souffert. Certains pensent que sa folie vient de là. Je ne le pense pas, il n'est pas fou. Enfin si, il l'est mais c'est une folie calculée, il sait ce qu'il fait, tout à une logique pour lui. C'est un psychopathe. Un Psychopathe plus dangereux que la moyenne de ces gens parce que lui, il a des armes toutes intégrés en lui. Il ne c'est plus jamais retransformer en humain depuis qu'il a reçu ce don de Métamorphose.

Voila donc les principaux changements de cette première année. James est devenu un métamorphe, comme moi. Mon père a re-obtenu son poste de Gouverneur. Et Raven est né.

* * *

Pour fêter la première année de L'Alliance, l'on avait organisé une grande fête au château. Des groupes étaient venus chanter. L'alcool coulait à flots contrôlés et tout le monde était dans une joie magnifique. Will avait été mon cavalier durant la plupart des Slows.

James m'avait demandé de l'accompagner sur la piste lors d'une valse, j'avais accepté en riant et Will avait trinqué avec nous. Leur vieille querelle semblait effacer durant cette soirée. Le Rock avait ensuite envahis la piste de danse. Will m'avait attiré à lui sur "Fire and Fury" de Skillet. Il avait passé ses bras autour de ma taille, soulevé de terre et attirait contre lui, refermant ses bras autour de moi et ses lèvres sur les miennes. La soirée avait avancé. Les couleurs tanguaient, les odeurs étaient enivrantes, les bras de Will autour de moi, sa chaleur rassurante, son odeur. Ses yeux bruns si rassurants. Il passait doucement ses doigts le long de mon corps, de mon visage. Il me poussa doucement du coude. Je relevais les yeux et regardais dans la direction qu'il m'indiquait. La femme brune se leva de sa place, laissant son mari finir son verre et s'avança vers un homme, ténébreux, dans une "robe" noire, longue. Elle lui fit face et doucement l'embrassa puis recula avec un petit sourire et retourna auprès de son homme. Je souris et entendant un homme appeler Will, je me levais en même temps que lui. Il alla vers l'homme et revient vers moi.

"- Je dois aller régler une affaire là haut, avec le Conseil. On se retrouve à nôtre chambre ?

-D'accord, je vais sortir me promener un peu. A plus tard, Capitaine Turner.

-avec plaisir, Capitaine Swan ! "

Il souris et m'embrassa passionnément avant de partir avec l'homme.

Je rougis éperdument puis sortis. Je passais le porche de pierre, mon souffle formait une nuage de buée dans l'air gelée. Je descendit et avançait, ma robe blanche traînait sur le sol derrière moi faisant s'envoler la poudreuse qui recouvrait le sol. Nous étions un vingt-quatre décembre. Un silence calme et paisible régnait sur le lieux. J'empruntais un escalier et montait sur les remparts. Des tâches de lumières ornait le mur noir du château. De temps à autre une ombre passait devant une ouverture, coupant l'éclat fauve de lumière. J'inspirais l'air frais, l'esprit un peu engourdit, les joues rouges. J'aperçu alors une silhouette, solitaire, dos au bâtiment, fixant les montagnes s'étendant derrière le Lac. J'avançais vers elle et le reconnut à la lumière d'une torche fixée à la pierre. J'avançais encore et restais à ses côtés.

"- Belle soirée, n'est ce pas Amiral ?

\- ne m'appelais pas Amiral, Miss. Beckett m'a donné ce titre mais je ne le mérite pas.

\- Moi je trouve que si, Commodore."

Il tourna la tête vers moi et je lui souris. Il enleva alors sa veste et me la passa autour des épaules

"-Vous devez avoir froid, Miss Swan.

-Appelez moi Elizabeth, Commodore.."

Il me regarda et ajouta.

"-Vous devriez être avec Will.

-J'y étais…, répondis-je en rougissant au souvenir des baisers que nous avions échangés.

-oui… je vous ai vus."

Je relevais les yeux vers lui. Il avait reprit sa contemplation de la forêt, avec une tristesse au fond du regard. Un regret.

Je souris doucement puis l'attirais vers moi et saisit le col de sa veste. Je me hissais sur la pointe des pieds et posais mes lèvres sur les siennes. Tout d'abord surpris et passif, il se détendit et entre-ouvrit la bouche, me laissant approfondir nôtre baiser. Nôtre second baiser, aussi passionné, doux et puissant à la fois, aussi bouleversant que celui que nous avions échanger sur L'intercepteur. Je le lâchais et retirais ma main, lentement. Je le regardais dans les yeux et avec un sourire tendre, lui murmurait.

"-Joyeux Noël James."

Puis je m'éloignait souplement, à pas mesurés, partant vers les chambres où m'attendait Will.

Je l'entendis me répondre, avec un ton enjouée.`

"- Joyeux Noël Elizabeth."


End file.
